


Integration surprise

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jango wants to sleep, M/M, erotical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Jango is exhausted by his last campaign. All he wants is going to bed. The surprise Suki got him can wait tomorrow.Set in "Integration" Universe of Millberry_5 though it probably could be read without knowledge of the original work (but I recommend to read it anyway, it's a very interesting universe and you will have a better appreciation for the integration programme and the character of Suki).
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	Integration surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> Love the Integration AU. Just discovered it become a Collection and got a bit of inspiration. Not really used to write in english except for the comments, but it will have little sense to write in french when the AU is in english, so correct me if I'm phrasing something wrong.

Jango was really tired. Battling against the Sith Empire was never easy. The Force was a powerful weapon and the Sith use it viciously and cruelly. Sometimes Jango ask himself why they have integration rooms for Force's users. But if the Darjetii are out of the question, Jetii prisonners keep to be an option. Having a Force user integrated will be a valuable asset. Problem is they were difficult to capture, and only one make it to the programme so far. And sadly his sanity snape at one point and he had to be removed.

Jango sighed. The campaign was over and he was about to land on Mandalore. Home sweet home... and beloved bed. He just want to stop thinking and just sleep.

Suki, who have been on another campaign - against the Republic this one - had let a message she has a surprise for him. Her troups return to Mandolore before his, but he was too tired. For once, he will let his inner council wrap the ends of the campaigns and get straight to his personal quarters. Straight to his bed.

And he made it.

For two blissful hours of sleep before some racket woke him.

It's a **very** irritated Mand'alor who open his door with just his briefs on him... just to have somenone crash into him in a desesperate attempt to enter. Jango try to recover his breath as some auburn hairs tickle his nose before the other lift his head.

Osik ! It's the famous General Kenobi ! A jetii. In his quarters. Jango is not sure it's not a dream but his body react when Kenobi recover from his own surprise and try to escape. He topple the man on the floor and they wrestled for a moment.

Even if Jango is not the most alert now, his instinct keep him a good match against Kenobi. But the frictions awake another part of his anatomy. Strangely, even though the sudden arousal make him fumble with his grip, a keening noise escape the other. Kenobi seems as surprised as him by his own response. Before restarting to escape his embrace. Not that Jango will let him. Though it's hard to try to immobilize him when the rubbing is adding to his excitation.

Jango is not sure but the pleasure he get seems to affect Kenobi too. His eyes are a little glassy and he's obviously aroused, but sometimes he seems to react too much when Jango feel a bout of pleasure. Jetiise can feel intent, perhaps they can feel the emotions of others and being affect by it ?

Anyway, Kenobi clearly appreciate their new wrestling as much as him, and Jango don't give a damn about the fact he's a jetti, that he doesn't know how he got in his room and that he prefer normally having a bit of conversation about sexual preferences before bedsharing - though his bed is two kriffing meters too far.

He slip a hand in the pants of Kenobi, grapping his erection. The jedi hissed and catch his wrist. Jango stand still. If Kenobi doesn't want, he won't force him - though it will be very frustrating.

\- No ?

Kenobi seems to war against himsef for some moments but Jango can practically see the arguments between the part who want to be the proper jetii trying to escape the bad mando, and the part who like a little too much their present interactions. With Jango adding fuel nipping at his collarbone, gridding a little against the too dressed other, tightening his grip a little more...

The jetii suddenly get loose, opening his legs and fretting like a fish in a net. And the noises he make... Damn sinful. Jango redouble his ministrations, tasting the salty skin and the delicious sensitivity of the other male, squeezing their penis together.

It's so good, but Jango wants more. So much time he didn't...

\- Want to kriff you.

\- Yes ! Please.

Jango like the begging. Would be nice to make him beg a little more. But he has no patience now. Exhaustion is near, lust keeping it at bay but if he slow down...

He needs lube. That is in his nightstand. In the other side of his bed. Had to return to bed anyway, even if the idea of rutting the jetii on the floor is arousing.

Jango get up, taking Kenobi with him and striping him of his clothes before laying him down on his belly in his bed.

The rest is a blur of hasty preparation, a lot of begging from Kenobi - Jango really like it - and a lot of pleasure. It don't last long but the orgasm is very filling.

Jango is surprised by his own stamina as he managed to not fall asleep straightaway. It still very tempting but he had to verify Kenobi don't take avantage of him.

But it appears orgasm put Kenobi to sleep - or Jango had been so good that the jetii faint from pleasure.

Jango is bordering on doing the same but he had been vaguely conscious of his com ringing a lot. Being a responsive Mand'alor, he finally pick it.

\- Al'or ! Sorry to wake you, but we have a little situation here. Not too concerning but a people escape the integration barrack.

\- How ?! The security is well tided there.

\- Well, it's my surprise. He was more resourceful than anticipated.

More resourceful or not, the security was well-proven for the centuries the programme had been establish. What could be so new it doesn't had been handle before ?

\- Suki... don't tell me your surprise is the jetii General Kenobi ?!

\- Yeah ! I manage to capture him ! Great for the integration programme - when we will get our hands on him. But how do you know ? Wait, you found him ?

Jango grumbled. He was too tired to put up with the hyperactivity of Suki.

\- 'lek. In **my** quarters. He's down and will cause no more problem for now. SO. JUST. LET. ME. FUCKING. SLEEP !

\- Suvarir. We come to retrieve him...

\- Don't bother, he won't move.

CLIC.

And if he move anyway Jango will fuck him to sleep another time. Nothing will force him to quit his bed before he wants to !

Though by precaution he grab some cuffs and handcuff Kenobi at the bed. There, he really can't move. And Jango can finally return to sleep, after putting the blanket over them, his deecee remaining warm inside the jetii. If Kenobi doesn't like the integration programme, perhaps Jango can make a new sort just for him with bedwarming activities. 'lek, he will think about it. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it ! I'm exhausted but I wanted to finish it when the inspiration was there. Good night, and I hope you will like this little amusement.


End file.
